


The Misinterpretation of Jade-Ebony

by lilytheelf



Series: The Oneshot Way [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: :), Dom Fury, Dom Loki, Dom Natasha, Dom Rhodey, Dom Steve, Dom Thor, Dom/sub, Fury Coulson Happy and Loki are not attracted to my OC okay, Multi, Switch Clint, Switch Coulson, Switch Happy, Switch Pepper, Switch Tony, dom bucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilytheelf/pseuds/lilytheelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Setjel is Jello/Jelly/whatever you call it btw. Xxx enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Treatment

**Author's Note:**

> Setjel is Jello/Jelly/whatever you call it btw. Xxx enjoy!

Never had they felt desire like this before. It wasn't straight away, it was gradual. Like sneaking up on someone, you have to be careful or they will notice, so it takes a while but slowly it happens. Then it's there all at once. In a world of subs and doms, it was hard to deal with someone whose orientation they weren't sure about. They all believed her to be a Dom. It was in the way she acted, talked and her posture. She demands respect and radiates responsibility and capability. But they weren't right.  
%%%%%%%  
Everyone notices the way they act around her. Around Jade-Ebony.  
Natasha would take watch over her when they were in the same area and would slide her notes when Jade-Ebony tried to translate her language to English to converse with them.  
Steve would act shy but he would try to include her every chance he got. Secretly she found it funny.  
Clint would make jokes about topics he knew she likes and cook with her. The reason they didn't realise she was a sub due to her wanting to cook was because she said that anyone could cook if they wish to, or have the skills not to burn everything down. They laughed at that and looked over accusingly to Tony. The story of him burning a tub of setjel. How he burnt it nobody knows. \/('-'\/)  
Bruce was really shy but he once he found out that she understood what he was talking about (mind the language barrier) they hit it off. Science bros added a bro-ette to the family.  
Tony was a bit overwhelming for her when he put on his normal act or was over dramatic. She knew what he was really like but went along with his act. When he realised this he just went along with it too. Nobody comments when he falls asleep with his head on her lap after an inventing binge.  
Thor would be polite constantly and ask if she wanted any tasks done. He refused to ask to help her unless she was actually struggling as she was a Dom. Or so they thought.  
Pepper and Rhodes just thought she belonged and they treated her as so.  
Happy couldn't speak the first time he saw her. Pepper giggled.  
Fury thinks of her as a close but young friend. Kinda like a niece. She is only 19, even if her years are longer than Earth's.  
Coulson just said hello and handed her a folder on their recent missions. He then told her to read up and left.  
|/('.'|/)

Nobody realised that rainy day that she was about to drop.


	2. Stunning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparing for an evening out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short because I'm currently writing the action scene that's coming up. O///O spoilers!  
> xxo

While preparing for the event that was to occur that night, Jade-Ebony was carted off to her room, Natasha in tow. The redhead twirled Jade-Ebony, checking her style with a sharp eye and started eloquently selecting dresses for the younger to try on. Jade-Ebony wordlessly listened to the Dom and without protest modelled every outfit that was chosen.   
It took hours until Natasha had chosen the perfect dress, and done the youth's hair.  
The cocktail dress came down to Jade-Ebony's ankles, a vibrant rainbow gown. Her heels were pitch black and stunning. Tucked into a beautiful messy bun was her length of black hair and a warm, soft black jacket (belonging to Natasha as Jade-Ebony had none) sat resting carefully on her shoulders.  
Natasha herself had chosen a loud blue dress that sat lightly with matching heels and jacket. Her own blazing hair was wrapped into a half-open braid.   
Natasha took Jade-Ebony's hand and led them slowly down the stairs to the common area to find the others gaping at their entrance. 

Tony, Steve and Clint had hanging jaws and started complimenting the two, Natasha engaged with Clint on how she got Jade-Ebony to look as she did. Thor looked onto the scene with a satisfied grin, happy that his teammates were in good spirits. Young Jade-Ebony stood there, gazing around, unfocused and wringing her hands slightly, uncomfortable without her gloves and seemingly lost in her mind.  
Nobody noticed her absent gaze.


	3. Realisation

Soon the limo arrived and the piled into it. Tony and Steve on the left along the side, Thor on the right behind the driver and Natasha, Clint and Jade-Ebony (who was now looking out the window as it rains heavily) are in the row of seats facing forward.

Clint chats excitedly to Natasha in Russian as Tony is on his phone, Steve thinks and Thor hums slightly. Jade-Ebony started shivering slightly to which she couldn't voice as she was trapped, slowly and exhaustingly dropping. 

The limo started moving painfully slow as it pulls away from the Tower (traffic).   
Jade-Ebony makes a quiet distressed sound in her slow drop and the team picks up on the noise in the near-silent limousine. All eyes look at her but she doesn't move, gaze stuck to a position as she is enveloped in agony of an unwanted and triggered drop.  
"Jade?" Tony and Natasha both voice.  
She tries to look towards them but the only movement she has currently is her formerly-damaged voice-box.   
"Lady Jade-Ebony, do you see something unpleasant out of the vehicle?"  
Another distressed noise.  
The team is getting anxious now.  
Clint turns completely towards her as her voice-box reveals her condition, making louder sounds of worry and helplessness. In a wild guess he drapes his hand firmly over her nape and squeezes gently.  
Her eyes close quickly and her body slightly relaxes. Clint and another (Steve) let out a startled sound. 

They had not realised that she might be a sub. Now they knew they were wrong about the whole 'Dom loved-by-all Queen' thing and were worried about this new discovery. Only once, a far while ago, had they seen Jade-Ebony leave without having at least one of them accompany her. She was picked up by a red convertible sports car and a guy who looked way to muscular and, well, dominant to be a sub. They would later find out that his name is Gintoki and he's basically just the perfect Alpha Dom Werewolf to ever exist (maybe excluding Derek, Scott and Peter doesn't exactly make that list let alone top it). So they thought her without a submissive. Now they realise the truth.


End file.
